


Pretty

by YaNa_2017



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Nancy Wheeler descubre que gran parte de sus pertenencias personales están siendo robadas por uno de los amigos de su hermano Mike. Como siempre, supone que el chico y los demás lo hacen sólo por fastidiarle o para utilizarlos en sus extraños y nerds experimentos. Más, cuando decide afrontar el problema, se da cuenta que nada de lo que pensaba era lo acertado y descubre algo mucho más extraño que no puede comprender;Prefiere recurrir a Mike, quien es mejor amigo de Will, el responsable de que sus objetos desaparezcan para que hable con él, ya que, con Jonathan sería difícil explicarle que su hermano ha estado robando su maquillaje para uso propio.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 16





	1. Capitulo 1

Lo que Nancy Wheeler estaba viendo iba más allá de lo que podía comprender.

Will Byers, amigo de su hermano Mike y hermano de quien ahora era su nueva pareja estaba probando, o al menos trataba de utilizar maquillaje sobre él.

Estaba pendiente de que desde hace un buen tiempo sus cosas estaban desapareciendo misteriosamente, y ya sospechaba que los extraños amigos de su hermano estaban detrás de ello, _—más siempre que preguntaba obviamente se excusaban y lo negaban incluso preguntándole a Dustin, qué siempre caía de inmediato ante sus encantos le decía la verdad, y era no—_

Pero por fin, había atrapado al responsable.

Había sido suertuda de haber llegado en el momento perfecto para atraparlo en plena acción.

No lo regaño, ni mucho menos le reclamo. Lo que hizo fue reírse porque su maquillaje no estaba muy bien puesto y porque de verdad, Will, con una buena mano podía parecer una chica. Creyó qué, como todos los chicos hacían–se ponían y maquillaban con las prendas de sus madres para jugar—, él estaba jugando.

Pero fue más allá de eso.

Cuando rió y lo único que recibió fue un silencio absoluto por parte de un aterrorizado Will, desvaneció su sonrisa sabiendo que sí reía haría sentir mal al chico.

Ahora, de un momento a otro había quedado confundida.

—¿Qué estas...? —No pudo terminar, Will tenía la expresión de como si hubiese visto algo horrible y comenzó a tartamudear tratando de dar una explicación que era obvia no podía inventar. Tenía miedo.

Antes de hacer otra cosa, Nancy se apresuró a adentrarse a su habitación, creía que Byers tendría un ataque de nervios porque eso ya era muy propenso en él. Más cuando quiso siquiera acercarse Will retrocedió, dejo el labial en la cama y se movió rápidamente para pasar de ella y colocarse cerca de la puerta, sin irse y sólo negando de nuevo tratando de decir algo.

—¡Yo... yo no...! —Su voz se escuchó débil y sus ojos se habían llenado con lágrimas rápidamente. Estaba desesperado y ahora Nancy ya no lo podía entender. —No iba a hacer nada malo, por favor, _¡Por favor, no le digas a nadie!_ —Aquella última oración se escuchó como una súplica de vida o muerte.

La hermana Wheeler negó rápidamente con la cabeza darle a entender que no lo haría, alzó las palmas de sus manos frente a Will para tratar de decirle que se calmara, más no funciono.

Will, conteniendo el llanto utilizo ambas manos para quitarse de encima todo el maquillaje que se había puesto por él mismo, regándolo todo. Sin dejar de repetir una y otra vez, _"¡Soy repulsivo, estoy enfermo y debería morir!"_

—¡Will! —Gritó la chica al escucharle decir aquello. ¿Cómo podía decir eso así como así? ¿Tan grave había sido la situación de ser atrapado haciendo algo "extraño" como para que dijera algo cómo ello? —Mira—Trató de buscar algo que decirle para calmarlo, pero ni ella estaba tranquila. —... ¡Lo entiendo!

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —Interrumpió el chico, ya llorando—¡Tú no puedes entenderme porque ni siquiera me conoces! ¡No puedes entenderme porque ni siquiera yo puedo entender ... ¿Qué sucede conmigo?!

Y antes de que la chica pudiera decirle algo, el chico huyó de la habitación.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, Will se presentó a casa de los Wheeler por la tarde de nuevo haciendo como si nada.

Reía, jugaba y se emocionaba con sus compañeros quienes le cuidaban de lo que hiciera debido a la gripe que se inventó de historia para faltar a clases ese día y que había usado para escaparse a casa de los Wheeler en la mañana que fue descubierto.

Obviamente, evadió hablar o mantener siquiera contacto visual con Nancy.

Cuando la veía se veía consternado y cuando ella se daba cuenta de que le observaba él desviaba la mirada y de nuevo sonreía falsamente.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Dejar el tema de lado y permitir que las cosas tomaran un rumbo en dónde podía suceder lo peor y ella terminara con la culpa de poder haber hecho algo?

_ "Debería morir"  _ Sólo de acordarse de cómo alguien tan puro y bueno como Will decía aquello le hacía sentir tristeza por el niño. Él no merecía nada de eso.

No podía hablar con él, no se lo permitió cuando quiso intentarlo y mucho menos podría pedírselo ahora que Byers la evitaba o evitaba quedarse solo con ella.

"No lo entiendes, porque no me conoces. No lo entiendes porque ni siquiera yo lo sé."

En el almuerzo, era quien más distraída estaba por estar pensando en esa mañana. Su madre le había llamado la atención un par de veces y siempre se perdía de nuevo.

—Está noche no habrá cena para nosotros, sabemos que estos _devoradores_ terminaran con la pizza en su pijamada y no dejaran nada, así que es mejor que termines tu plato—Aviso su madre, y de inmediato, una idea vino a su mente.

Una idea poco convencional pero que podía terminar siendo muy efectiva.

Sí, lo que había visto estaba muy allá de su alcance como para comprender, pero no por ello dejaría que Byers se siguiera torturando.

—Mike—Salió de sus pensamientos e ignoro el comentario de su madre para llamar a su hermano quien extrañado le dio toda su atención. —Arriba. —Habló, decidida y por un momento vio como Will se tensaba.

Era extraño que su hermana le hablara a menos que fuera para un favor, por lo que no dio importancia a la seriedad con la que le había llamado

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera he terminado mi...

—Arriba, ahora. —Con firmeza, volvió a repetirlo y sin esperar respuesta dejo los cubiertos en su plato y se levantó de la mesa para comenzar a ir arriba, sin antes darle una mirada a Will, quien miraba con terror.

Mike se levantó con molestia también y la siguió por detrás dado que ella ya iba por las escaleras. Su madre les regaño por su repentina huida mientras ambos ya se dirigían a la parte de arriba y de nuevo, no hacían caso.

—¡Sólo un momento, mamá! —Gritó Nancy desde su cuarto. Esperando dentro por Mike quien apenas iba por las escaleras, pisoteando con fuerza cuando subía por los escalones.

¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Había sido una buena idea?

Era cierto, ella no conocía a Will. Poco sabía de él porque Mike había comentado una que otra vez sobre el chico en las cenas familiares, o también por qué Jonathan siempre le contaba cuando su hermano pasaba por algo, era su más adorada persona en el mundo, pero en este caso... parecía que no era la persona indicada para tratar el tema.

Sí había alguien en el mundo quien pudiese ayudar a Will Byers, sería Mike Wheeler.

Porque, con sólo conocerlo un poco era fácil descifrar qué, ni con Lucas ni Dustin se sentía tan confiado como lo hacía con Mike. Los chicos podían ser sus amigos, pero Mike era su mejor amigo y viceversa. Era el único que podía ayudarlo y que podía comprenderlo, porque su hermano no era estúpido y sabría lidiar la situación con madurez.

Mike ya casi llegaba a la habitación, con molestia y maldiciendo entre dientes.

Nancy se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama. Esperando a su hermano quien recién entraba.

—Cierra la puerta—Ordeno cuando lo vio entrar.

El chico, más extrañado lo hizo y espero rápido lo que su hermana le quería decir, pero ella no pudo soltarlo así como así. Se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar de nuevo. Suspiro con pesadez y ordeno a su hermano que tomara asiento en el extremo de la cama junto con ella.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño, no sabía que era tan importante tenía que ser el tema como para que su hermana lo llamara.

—Deja de actuar como un... ¡torpe! Por un momento, esto es serio—Le dijo.

La verdad, no había razón por la cual Mike estuviese actuando con tanta molestia, pero eran hermanos y era una regla que siempre se portasen así, a parte el menor no creía que fuese tan importante, las cosas no eran tan interesantes con su familia.

—Bueno... ¡Lo siento! Tengo que discutir un juego de 10 horas y convencer a Dustin de que no se quede dormido está noche. Creo que necesito el tiempo que estoy pasando aquí con tanto drama, sólo... ¡dimelo! —Exclamó, Nancy puso los ojos en blanco por la reacción de su hermano, más no podía culparlo.

—Esto... Esto es acerca de... —Se asomó por debajo de la puerta revisando si nadie los espiaba. —de Will... —Bajo la voz.

Ahora sí, Mike estaba extrañado. Nancy jamás había preguntado sobre sus amigos más que unas cuentas veces cuando los culpaba de algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede él? —Por fin su modo molesto había desaparecido, ahora sí estaba preocupado. ¿Culparía al inocente Will de algo?

Nancy no supo cómo decírselo, ya no sabía si había sido una buena idea, pero ahora tendría que decírselo.

—Él es tu amigo, ¿cierto? y no importa lo que suceda... estarás con él... ¿verdad?

Mike asintió, toda su atención estaba en su hermana.

—Sí... sí lo estaré, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

—¿Recuerdas... que culpe a ti y todos los chicos de haber estado robando mis cosas? ¿Y que ustedes lo negaron por completo?

—Ajá...—No le estaba dando respuestas en absoluto. Pero ahora, sabiendo que se trataba de Will sabía que era importante. —¿Supones que Will lo hizo? ¿Qué él robo tus cosas?

—Lo sé, Mike. Lo vi, y eso... es lo de menos.

—¿Qué fue lo que robo? ¿Dinero? Puedo reponerlo. Lo conozco, debió tener razón para ello.

—Fue más... —No sabía cómo decirlo, exhalo e inhalo, tratando de darse valentía. —Fue algo más.

—¿Qué? —Estaba totalmente perdido, no entendía que podía ser lo que su amigo había hecho como para Nancy estuviese actuando de esa forma.

—Encontré a Will, usando mi maquillaje, y no es la primera vez. La primera vez que supuse que habían sido ustedes sólo estaba desgastado, luego empezó a desaparecer y hoy... hoy descubrí que Will lo usa para él.

—¿Qué? —Rio al escucharla, por supuesto que ese no había sido Will. —¿Qué demonios dices? ¿Tratas de jugarme una broma? —No le había creído, no podía imaginarlo.

—¡No! —Negó rápidamente y tomo a Mike del brazo. —No, no, no y ¡No! Al principio creí que había sido una travesura, ya sabes, de esas veces que los chicos se ponen la ropa de sus madres y juegan con eso y....

—¡Por supuesto que no hacemos eso! —Interrumpió.

—¡No importa! —Su hermano se desvió del tema y ella tuvo que interrumpirlo también. —... El caso es qué, no fue una broma. Me reí, justo como tú—Lo señalo—Me reí y Will empezó a descontrolarse, limpio su rostro y se llamó así mismo de las peores maneras.

La sonrisa de Mike se desvaneció al paso que escuchaba a su hermana. Dejo de mirarla y observo al suelo. Ese era completamente Will.

—Mike... dijo que merecía morir por ser extraño.

Y de nuevo, regreso la mirada a su hermana, dolido.

—¿Dijo eso? —Su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

Nancy asintió.

—Él está sufriendo.

—...—No respondió. Se quedó en silencio y trato de imaginarse al pobre de Will en aquella situación. Sí él hubiese estado ahí, a diferencia de su hermana le habría dado un enorme abrazo. No pudo comprenderlo, ¿Qué hacía Will haciendo aquello? ¿Había una respuesta? —Y... ¿Por qué? —Busco una respuesta con su hermana, quien tampoco la tenía.

Nancy agacho la mirada y se acercó a su hermano.

—¿Recuerdas... aquellos rumores acerca de...—Antes de poder proseguir Mike negó rápidamente y la miro molesto.

—¡No son verdad, sólo eran un montón de idiotas queriendo meterse con él! —Reclamó.

—¿Y qué si fuera verdad, Mike? ¿Cambiaría algo acerca de él? ¿Dejaría de ser Will? ¿Dejarías de ser su amigo? —Le reclamó, siendo inmediatamente callada por Mike.

_ —¡No! ¡Yo jamás le haría eso! ¡no a él!  _ —Gritó. Nancy de inmediato le calló. Deseaba que sus gritos no se hubiesen escuchado hasta abajo.

Ella no respondió nada para así hacer a Mike callar, espero a que se calmara del enojo y con tranquilidad quiso continuar la conversación.

—No, a ti te conozco. Sé qué no lo dejarías.

No habían tenido ese soporte de hermanos desde hace un buen tiempo, pero con la dada situación no era de considerar algo milagroso. Hubiesen preferido otra situación para mostrarse su apoyo.

Mike paso sus manos por su rostro y soltó un quejido, no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación. No sabía que pensar de Will. Era su amigo, lo quería, lo respetaba y aceptaría lo que fuera de él, pero esto... esto no lo comprendía.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto su hermana luego de unos pocos segundos.

—Él... él es mi amigo...—Respondió en cambio. —Él es mi amigo y no sé cómo ayudarlo... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—... Él me pidió que no dijese nada a nadie. Pero te lo he pedido a ti porque sé que eres el único que puede ayudarlo...

—Entonces... ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Los hermanos se encontraron sin respuesta, querían ayudar a Will. Él tenía planeado jamás decirlo, y eso lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

No podía resguardarse por siempre. No querían que se resguardara.

Nancy pensaba que hacer y ninguna idea venía a su cabeza ni a la de Mike. Ella quería ayudarlo también a pesar de que no tuviese una conexión especial con él.

—Yo... debo admitir que él se veía un poco lindo con ese maquillaje encima, aunque estuviese un poco corrido—Cambió el tema, no quería que hubiese tensión.

Mike frunció el ceño, divertido al imaginárselo. —Bueno, no me malinterpretes, pero... creo que lo es, con el o sin. Ojalá pudiera verlo.

Nancy rio al igual que Mike hasta que otra vez se les desvanecieron las sonrisas y siguieron pensando. Después de unos segundos, la chica reacciono ante otra loca idea que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Mike...—Lo volteo a ver, como si tuviera la respuesta.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomo una caja vacía de zapatos que se encontraba en el suelo y rápidamente la puso en su tocador.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué!? —Mike también se levantó de la cama reaccionando a que su hermana parecía tener una idea.

—¡Tú! —De nuevo lo señalo, está vez con alegría. —¡Tú sabes cómo hacerlo! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me ayudaste con... con mi maquillaje?

—Uh...—No tenía ni la remota idea de que sucedía con su hermana. —Sí, ¿por qué?

Nancy tomo cosas de su tocador, fijándose perfectamente lo que ponía y las metió en la caja. Mike no podía identificar nada de lo que metía o para qué. Su hermana se dio la vuelta rápidamente sonrió para su hermano mostrándole la caja.

—Sí, Mike. Podemos ayudarlo. —De nuevo estaba confiada.

—¿Quieres que yo...

—Will se siente como un... como un raro. Y él no lo es, hazle saber que él no es "repugnante" como dice ser. Muéstrale que estás ahí.

Mike sonrió y asintió.

—Sí... lo haré. —Miro a su hermana, por fin había captado y no le había costado en aceptar la propuesta.

Will era su amigo, fuese lo que fuese lo apoyaría porque lo quería. No quería verlo sufrir o viéndolo preguntarse si era un raro. Haría lo que fuera por él, sólo para verlo sonreír.

—Bien... ¿Cuál es el plan? 


	2. ¿Una bonita cara lo hará todo mejor?

Por fin la madrugada había caído. El plan comenzaba.

Mike volvió de la habitación de Nancy no pocos minutos después de su discusión; Los chicos ya se había retirado de la mesa y habían continuado el juego que habían dejado pendiente para hasta esa hora. Dustin y Lucas ya se encontraban babeando y Will y Mike eran los únicos activos quienes gozaban de lo joven de la noche.

—Hombre, me rindo. Realmente quiero ir a dormir—Comentó Dustin desde la mesa, tumbado sobre el tablero del juego.

—¡Lo mismo por mí! —Le siguió Lucas, quien se recargo en su amigo.

—Oh, ¡Vamos! Fue su idea permanecer toda la noche despiertos, además sólo nos quedan 4 horas y media de juego. —Habló Mike, continuando el juego a pesar de que dos enormes cuerpos cubrían la vista del tablero.

—¡¿4 horas y media?! —El del pelo alborotado expreso. —Ah no, hermano. Aquí es donde yo me rindo. —Se levantó haciendo que su compañero se quitara de él.

—¡Oh, vamos! —Will expresó.

Dustin hizo como que no escuchaba y durante todo su camino a la escalera, _—dónde habían dejado sus cosas—_ , negó con la cabeza.

—Está bonita cara no nace de un montón de pudín—Dijo, tomó su saco para dormir y el de sus compañeros y los lanzo al suelo.

En el suelo, sólo cayeron 2 sacos a parte del suyo, los de Mike y Lucas.

—Espera, ¿Dónde está el mío? —Pregunto Byers al no verlo.

—No lo sé, acá no hay nada. ¿Seguro que lo dejaste aquí? —Pregunto Dustin mientras buscaba a los alrededores.

—¡Sí! Lo deje ahí la última vez. —Miro a Mike. No había otra cosa que pudiese arruinar su noche. —¿Tu madre lo habrá tomado?

—...—No dijo nada, se hizo el pensativo mientras los otros le miraban, y sin pasar siquiera los segundos necesarios para recordar algo se expresó exageradamente asustando a los otros. —¡Oh! Está en el cuarto de Nancy. Steve paso la noche aquí una vez y... lo tomó. —Luego actuó como si estuviera molesto. —¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarlo?

Estaba actuando terrible, era obvio que se tenía algo entre manos y el único que no lo notaba era el mismo Will. Porque sus amigos sabían que algo estaba extraño con Mike.

—Ella... Ella no nos dejara entrar ahí. —Respondió Will con nervios.

—Ella no está en casa, salió a una fiesta o algo así.

—¡Oh! Podemos ir a investiga...—Dustin iba a proponer, pero Mike le calló.

—¡No! —Le negó rápidamente. —...Mi mamá podría escucharnos y si nos ve a los cuatro le contara a Nancy, y ahí sí estaremos en problemas.

—Bueno... Supongo. —Comentó el chico.

—Vamos, Will. —Dijo Mike sin decir nada más.

Dejo que su amigo fuese el primero en subir las escaleras y les dio un último vistazo a sus compañeros, desearía contarles, pero no podía por el propio bien de Will. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría a que él lo supiera.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la parte de arriba, Will se adelantó y Mike les aviso a sus amigos desde la parte de arriba que cuando volvieran sería para después continuar el juego. Sabía que con aquel aviso los chicos no le tomarían importancia y se irían a dormir.

Siguió el camino a la habitación de su hermana. La casa estaba solitaria, y era aterrador para ambos andar por ahí con las luces apagadas y sin ningún ruido. No quisieron admitirlo, pero casi fueron corriendo hasta el cuarto para sentirse a salvo.

En su recorrido, Will rompió el silencio que se había formado y sin rodeos pregunto a Mike.

—¿Por qué... tardaste tanto con Nancy hace un rato?

—Oh, me estuvo reclamando sobre... una mesada que le robe. Me rodeo y no quiso dejarme ir. Tuve que pagárselo. —Mintió.

—Ah. —Expresó con alivio escondido.

Por fin, habían llegado a la habitación que había quedado abierta y definitivamente, no había nadie. Will dejo que Mike entrase primero, era su casa y Byers aun creía necesitar permiso hasta para ir al cuarto de baño.

Mike entro siendo seguido por Will, que de inmediato miro a los alrededores en busca de su saco. Pero en su mirada, se veía perfectamente como no deseaba estar ahí. Mike se desvió, la caja estaba justo encima del escritorio, el plan ya había comenzado.

—No lo encuentro, no quiero sacar las cosas del armario porque será un desastre—Comento Will acercándose hacía Mike, aun buscando a los alrededores.

¿Hacía falta preguntar por qué conocía tan bien la habitación de su hermana?

—Will...—No hizo caso a lo que su amigo dijo, se aferró a la caja que por el momento estuvo cerrada con tapa y se preparó.

—¿Mhhm? —Pronuncio, sin hacer caso a lo que hacía su amigo, aun buscando por los alrededores por un saco que ni siquiera estaba.

—Nancy me contó sobre esta mañana—Y lo dijo sin más. Sintió una gran liberación, era hora de otra discusión.

Will de inmediato volteo a verlo, otra vez con miedo. Un miedo que de inmediato quiso ocultar.

—¿Qué? —Un hilo de voz salió de su garganta, se la aclaro y volvió a preguntar. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Will—No quería que actuara, quería que confiara en él. —Will tú no eres repugnante... No eres un raro y no creo que deberías morir.

Byers de inmediato empezó a temblar, y en su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa y a la vez, su tristeza.

—Eres mi amigo—Se acercó a él otra vez, tomándolo del hombro—Te adoro, y no quiero que en tu vida vuelvas a pensar eso... porque...—Parecía que él que lloraría ahora sería él. —Porque te acepto, no importa qué o quién quieras ser, siempre serás Will, y siempre seremos amigos.

Todo había sido tan repentino. No había sido como en esas novelas que se hacía un drama hasta llegar a la gran revelación. Mike no quería rodeos.

—Mike...—Murmullo su nombre, su labio había empezado a temblar y sus ojos de nuevo se habían llenado de lágrimas. —Tú no lo puedes entender, ¡Yo no lo puedo entender! ¡Yo no quiero hacer esto porque sé que está mal! ¡Yo sí soy un raro, soy repugnante y es cierto que deber... — Antes de decir algo más, Mike quiso abrazarlo, y de nuevo Byers negó el contacto de un Wheeler. —¡No! Sólo... no...

Con dolor en cada palabra que decía, el chico había empezado a lagrimear, mirando a Mike sin poder decir nada.

—Will... Will, te quiero. —Pronunció. Will se sorprendió y aun aguantando el llanto miró a su amigo y nada más.

Extendió los brazos y de inmediato, ya sin fuerzas Byers se abalanzo hacía él para aceptar ese abrazo. Llorando desconsolado, Mike también lo hizo al ver a su amigo en esa situación. No quería imaginarse cuantas noches su amigo había pasado así, llorando sin nadie que le dijese lo que él justo le acaba de decir.

—Lo siento mucho, Mike...—Se disculpó sin ninguna razón aparente y Mike sólo se aferró más a él. —... No lo entiendo, _¡Nadie lo puede entender!_

—Hey... Está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Te entenderemos, somos tu familia, siempre serás Will—Le tomo de ambas mejillas y dirigió su mirada a la suya. —Nuestro Will. El mejor Will.

Byers rio y asintió. —¿Lo harán?

Mike de nuevo le hizo recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho y asintió. —Sí, Will. Lo haremos.

—Pero ¿cómo, Mike? ¿Cómo puedes entenderme? —Dijo como si su caso se tratara de una anomalía. Se alejó del pecho de Mike y le miro a los ojos, quería saber si Wheeler sentía disgusto al estar cerca.

—¿Cómo es... que te sientes? Cuando lo haces, o cuando lo piensas. —Preguntó Mike tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

—...—Byers no respondió, agacho la mirada y se puso a pensar como decírselo. Era cierto que ni él sabía por lo que pasaba. —Sé... que está mal, sé que no debería hacerlo porque es malditamente extraño... Pero, hubo un día en que simplemente lo hice, por curiosidad, pero después de la segunda vez dejo de ser sólo por eso...Me sentía como si realmente supiera algo de lo que sucedía conmigo, pero cuando no... —Se tomó un momento para continuar, suspiro y tomo fuerza para mirarlo de nuevo. — Nunca terminé de hacerlo realmente, está mañana pude hacerlo por completo de no haber sido que Nancy entro y... me atrapo.

Michael se quedó mudo, sin ninguna expresión que pudiese determinar cómo se sentía. Vaya que había sido una sorpresa, más no algo por lo cual se sintiera diferente hacía Will.

—...Y la verdad, nunca llegué a mirarme en un espejo. Me siento terrible conmigo mismo al sólo recordar. —Agregó Byers al no tener ninguna respuesta.

—... ¿Nunca?

—Jamás.

Mike, se quedó pensando y no le dijo nada, ni lo miro aun sabiendo que su amigo esperaba que le dijera algo. Wheeler sólo le miro por un momento y luego paso de él.

—¿Qu-...—Se volteó hacía su amigo, quien se dirigía a la puerta.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que nunca terminaste, ¿cierto? —Mike cerró la puerta de la habitación hasta con seguro. Volteó a ver a Will y se adentró de nuevo a la habitación, pasando otra vez de él y sentándose en la cama, dónde de nuevo tomo la caja. —¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¿Te volviste loco? —Con pocas ganas, trató de reír de lo que su amigo había dicho, creía que había sido una broma. A pesar de que sabía que tenía el apoyo de Mike no podía sumergirlo junto a él a su problema.

—¡Vamos! Soy bueno con esto, una vez ayude a Nancy y déjame decirte—Hablo con confianza. —Soy bastante bueno.

Will no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a su amigo, totalmente extrañado de que lo apoyara aun sí era extraño. Pero la verdad es que quería hacerlo.

—¿Lo harías? —Preguntó.

Wheeler asintió y tomo una brocha, sabía que terminaría accediendo. —Eres _mi_ Will, esto no cambia nada.

El menor sonrió al escucharlo, y se tomó unos segundos para por fin acercarse a su compañero y sentarse al otro extremo de la cama entre la caja.

—Gracias, Mike.

Agradeció. Mike no pudo estar más contento de que por fin su amigo no sintiera vergüenza de él mismo por el momento. No quería volverlo a escuchar decir que era asqueroso.

—Te quiero, Will. —Le respondió, y sin esperar una respuesta prosiguió.

Con su mano solitaria y temblorosa, tomo un estuche de polvo y lo abrió. No podía creer que estuviera haciéndolo, pero tampoco le disgustaba, sí Will era feliz él también lo era.

Acerco la brocha al rostro de Will, quien sin decir nada miraba con preocupación a Mike, creía que en cualquier momento se arrepentiría y le diría lo extraño que era, más su amigo no tenía ni en mente eso.

—Tal vez mentí, no sé hacer esto—Rio, seguido de su compañero. —Pero haré lo mejor.

Otra vez, ambos callaron y Wheeler tuvo que proseguir. Dio pequeñas barridas en el rostro de Will con la brocha, el color de piel de su amigo encajaba perfecto con el que su hermana había puesto para él. El proceso fue rápido, a la vez que divertido. Observo un montón de cosas que no creía necesitar y un montón que no pudo identificar, y entre ellas saco lo que fue labial, y un par de polvo para las mejillas. Cuando saco el labial de color claro Will miro extrañado.

—Eso está... un poco lejos.

—¿En serio? A mí siempre me ha gustado. —Le respondió y sólo Will rio para luego asentir.

—Creo que a mí también...

Mike prosiguió, sus manos seguían nerviosas al igual que él. Quería que las cosas fueran y terminaran bien.

Puso el labial, tratando se mantenerse quieto y ponerlo bien para que quedara bien. Mientras lo hacía, tomó a Will del mentón y lo levanto para hacerle mirarlo cuando le sonreía y se lo colocaba.

—Te ves bien. Te ves _lindo._ —Dijo, luego, procedió a colocar el polvo rosa en una de las mejillas de Will.

Ninguno dijo nada, Mike realizaba su trabajo y Byers sólo le observaba. No sabía que había hecho para merecerse a Mike Wheeler en su vida. No lo había criticado como él pensaba que lo haría, no lo había dejado y en cambio lo había apoyado. A pesar de que sus acciones habían sido por pura curiosidad que en ese momento estaba terminando por fin, él lo había acompañado.

Cada toque que Mike daba sobre su piel y cada sonrisa que le dedicaba le hacía sentir que no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría.

—Mike, yo...—No pudo terminar, un fuerte sonido los asusto a ambos y tuvo que callarse.

Alguien llamaba la puerta, Will se sintió atrapado de nuevo, y Mike, sin hablar trato de calmarlo.

—¡Mike, Will! ¿Están ahí? —Era Dustin, el chico no sabía lo que era guardar silencio en casa ajena.

—Viejo, te digo que seguro están en el patio—Lucas al parecer le había acompañado a buscarles. 

—Nah, no lo creo—Y se le escucho agacharse para luego ver su sombra por debajo de la puerta. —¡Puedo verlos! ¿Qué demonios hacen ahí?

Will empezó a ponerse inquieto, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Quiso quitarse el maquillaje, pero antes de poder tocarse Mike lo detuvo, y le negó.

—Tengo una idea. No lo vuelvas a ocultar. —Le susurró y Byers, sin idea asintió.

Wheeler de nuevo tomó las pinturas, sólo que tomo un labial más oscuro y se lo puso él mismo, cosa que sorprendió a Will.

—¡Ya vamos! —Gritó, y durante el camino empezó a maquillarse él mismo de igual forma, dejando confundido a Will.

Abrió la puerta antes de que Dustin pudiese tocar de nuevo, y cuando se dejó ver ambos de sus amigos se quedaron sorprendidos al verlo con un maquillaje que lucía como el de un payaso que había pasado la noche ebrio.

—Una cosa llevo a la otra—Dijo antes de que sus amigos pudiesen preguntarle algo.

Luego de qué él les dijera eso, ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Will, aún más sorprendidos, acción que hizo que el chico tratara de evitar mirarlos a la cara.

—¡Santa mierda! —Dijo Dustin al verlo. Mike se preparó para defenderlo a lo que fuera que su amigo dijera.

—Wowowow—Lucas sí que había quedado sorprendido. —Tengo...Unas increíbles ganas de casarme contigo ahora mismo. —Se adentró a la habitación, y señalo gracioso a Will.

—¡Sí! ¡Me ha gustado! —Expresó Dustin, y luego dejo de sonreír. —Esperen, ¿es raro que me haya gustado? ¿Es... Es raro decirle este tipo de cosas a mi amigo?

Will rio y negó. —No lo creo.

Y de nuevo, el chico sonrió.

—Tú por otra parte—Lucas se puso una mano en la cadera, levanto su dedo índice y actuó como una diva volteando a ver a Mike. —, ese color no es lo tuyo, chica.

Los cuatro chicos rieron. Will se sintió seguro con ellos. Tal vez más adelante podría explicarselos, o tal vez no. Sentía que podía contar con ellos pero por el momento. Quería divertise ahora qué, por primera vez, se había sentido aceptado. Aunque sólo hubiese sido por Mike, quien le había hecho sentir _lindo_. 


End file.
